


Curse of 1,000 Climaxes

by NaughtyDoggerels



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Dark Elf, Demon, Furry, Gore, Magic, Other, Vanilla, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyDoggerels/pseuds/NaughtyDoggerels
Summary: Join Zeles at sea on her hunt for the legendary treasure, the Goddess Hand, an unbreakable orb of everlasting magic, said to have been the last teardrop of the Goddess when her tears made the great seas.Zeles is a powerful dark elf with a thirst for adventure, but she hasn't made known her scary little secret until today.





	Curse of 1,000 Climaxes

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a part of any fandoms, but when I think of Zeles, I think of Risky Boots for some reason.  
> Thanks for reading!

Midday. Cloudy forecast. Gray sunlight and sea wind. The ship rides the roll of the waters as weightlessly as a feather on a salty breeze. The calm below the ship is fickle; she awaits not pain nor pleasure of man before she turns this way or that, to or fro. The ship sails eastward, exploring the soft blue expanse of the Nelmu Sea.

The captain of this vessel is none other than a treasure huntress from her home on Quost Isle, a dark elf by the name of Zeles Spirithand. Quost does not belong to the dark elves, but rather, humans and their cousins, the monkril. Dark elves live in Rangath, a treacherous land consisting of plains, forests, mountains, and an endless struggle for territorial control between the elven kingdoms and the giant clans. Zeles' father bore his daughter to Quost the day his wife was killed by the Yeg, the King of Giants. When she was still a child, the humans and monkril feared Zeles' natural affinity to and lack of ability to control her magic. Her father proved a far superior magic teacher to any human or monkril. When her father passed on, Zeles vowed to leave Quost forever, and soon enough she used hers and her father's earnings to purchase her own ship. Zeles recruited a large number of adventurers to set sail with her, adventurers who feared not the Nelmu Sea, nor the unknowns beyond the far horizon. Among the number of humans and monkril Zeles brought on board, you stood out in Zeles' eyes. You were her favorite candidate. You showed her something no human or monkril could show her: a level of passion like no other. It was your passion that convinced Zeles to not only recruit you, but promote you to First Mate.

As First Mate of Zeles' ship, which she so affectionately named The Seahorse, oversight of the rest of the crew falls into your capable hands. Under no circumstance is any crew member, with the exception of you, allowed access to Zeles' private chambers. This is where your captain eats, sleeps, uses the chamber pot, and performs whatever other tasks she may yet keep out of her crew's eyes.

You know all about Captain Spirithand's tendency to masturbate every other night. You also know about her darkest secret... a curse, placed upon her mother several hundred years before, now passed down to Zeles. One night, last week, Zeles became inebriated on her favorite rum, invited you into her chamber, and cuddled with you on her bed, slipping sweet nothings into your ear, about her past, about her mother, about how her mother was once a slave to an evil dark elven sorcerer, and how he placed upon her a curse which would keep her bound to life, unable to die. Zeles' mother's body gained restorative properties, allowing her to regenerate whenever she suffered traumatic damage. The sorcerer would torture her, even mutilate her in the most horrific ways possible, and she would always recover; her wounds would close, her limbs would regrow, new skin would bloom where her previous skin had been torn off...

Zeles drew her dagger and shoved it into your hands that night, telling you to stab her. Of course, you refused, but to refuse your Captain Spirithand was to reject the freedom to move your own body. When you wouldn't stab your drunken captain, she channeled her magic into you, causing you to lose control. With her mind, she forced your hand back, and willed you to plunge her own dagger deep into her chest. Laying with her limbs spread upon her mattress, your captain choked... and moaned pleasantly. You pierced her heart, yet she was alive and well. Too alive, in fact. As you regained control of your body again, you removed your hand from the grip of the captain's dagger that protruded from the bleeding hole in her chest. And she started to masturbate. She moaned softly, using both hands to pleasure herself helplessly before you. Flattening the soles of her bare feet on the dimpled mattress, your captain lifted her hips and gyrated them rhythmically, granting your eyes full access to the pleasant sight of Zeles sliding her fingers in and out of herself. Her cum dripped from her pussy like saliva from the mouth of a hungry beast. You remember that it took all of your strength to hold yourself back. That woman should have been dead! Yet, even with a knife sticking out of her chest, she pleased herself.

\--

That was last week.

Since that night, Zeles Spirithand has been getting closer to you. When your voyage on The Seahorse began, Zeles started off by making you do menial tasks. Several days later, she made you give the rest of the crew menial tasks. Several days after that, she started inviting you to her private chambers. Now? She asks you to come to her chamber at night... and torture her.

Tonight will be no different.

Under the gray sky, you stand to the side of your Captain Spirithand at the bow of The Seahorse. You watch her out of the corner of your eye, casting her gaze forward as far as her naked sight can span. Some of your human crewmates' skins are quite dark, but your captain's skin is as black as soot, a shadow cast by another shadow. By perfect contrast, her long, silken locks are shockingly white. Black skin and white hair are a common trait of dark elves, with cobalt skin and red hair being the most rare. The color of Zeles' eyes is about as magical as she: neon blue, and surrounded by dark. Zeles flicks her gaze in your direction and turns her head minutely to address you. Compared to you, the woman stands a nose's length shorter in height.

"Tonight. When the sun sets. My chamber."

"Aye-aye, captain," says you, already wondering what she's going to have you do to her this time. When last Zeles invited you in, she flopped belly down on her mattress, put her hands behind her back, and commanded you to bind them with rope. You did. And then she told you to pick up her dagger and cut her anywhere you wanted, and only cut deeper when she said, "Deeper."

Throughout the day, you presume to carry out your duties as First Mate. The galley needed you to step in and break up a fight between two crewmen. Captain Spirithand told you to slap them both across the face and tell them to get back to work. You did. And they got back to work. Most of the crew could barely handle a single slap from your hand; you spent your life training your body, and by now you are a walking weapon. Your combat experience tells tales of disarming enemies and beating them with your hands and feet. You were needed in the sickbay twice, due to a shortage of medicine. Both times you brought the issue to your captain, who, in response, poked her pinkie up one nostril and rotated her hand as she told you to just get one of the more magic-savvy crew members to deal with it, that she no longer wanted contact with anyone from Quost.

Many humans in Quost are racist. Dark elves are unpopular among them.

Then, as evening set in, the helmsman came to you in a panic, spitting a wild story in your face about how the ship's wheel got stuck. Captain Zeles walked up out of nowhere and told him, "It's stuck because I'm sticking it." Sure enough, a magicked chain and lock was keeping the wheel secure in place. "We're sailing straight, go get some sleep."

The sky grows darker, and Zeles is already motioning for you to follow her. With the crook of her finger your captain beckons, and you vacate the deck for the eve, leaving the night watch in charge. Zeles pushes open her door and tells you to come in. And you do. You follow her into the quarter, shutting the door behind you. You hear the hum of magic as your captain seals the door shut. No one will be able to open it. Right in front of you, your captain starts to undress.

"This side of the Nelmu Sea hides a treasure at the sea floor," Captain Spirithand tells you, when all you can see is the bare black skin up and down her exposed back. She tosses her top into the corner of her quarter and begins removing her pants. "It is said that the treasure bears enough magical power to override any magic spell. Guess what I want it for." Now with back and buttocks free to observe, your captain peers over her shoulder at you, her eye lidded judgementally.

"To break your curse," you say.

"Precisely. Alright, First Mate. Tonight, I'm going to let you take control. You can do whatever you want to me. I'm going to be your slave until the sun comes up." Naked and ready for action, the dark elf hands you her dagger. "And use this," she adds, her voice rough with lust. "Use it a lot... I want you to kill me, over and over and over."

"But—"

"Do not disobey your captain."

"... No, you don't disobey me. You're my slave," you force yourself to say, hoping your air of authority pleases Zeles. The dark elf regards you for a moment and smiles. "Now, bitch, lie down on your mattress. Or die."

As you expected, Zeles defies your order. You knew she would. This woman gets off on pain. And she can't die. The curse won't let her. You don't like to hurt her, but she enjoys the pain, and the horrible treatment... Zeles walks up to you and puts her face close to yours, daring you to make a move.

You stab the captain in the belly, sinking her own dagger as deep as it can go. You push the blade in, harder, then you pull it out, and then you push it in again. Out, in, out, in, cutting her belly in and out as sexually as a phallus would penetrate your captain's openings. Zeles collapses against you, shuddering uncontrollably into your ear. The warmth of her dark elven blood paints your hand in a fine crimson. Ripping the knife out of Zeles, you use your free hand to shove her backward. She falls onto her mattress, bleeding openly from the cut in her belly. You climb on top of your captain and straddle her. Putting the dagger to her face, you make your demand, "Let me fuck you."

"Never!" Zeles yells back, clearly getting into her role as a defiant slave.

You slit her throat from pointy ear to pointy ear. Zeles chokes, blood trickles, but you can feel her working her arms underneath you. She's masturbating again. You pry open your captain's mouth and stick the blade inside, cutting her tongue and the inside of her cheek. Zeles starts to scream, but the scream is more of pleasure than pain.

"Is that all you've got?!" Zeles says, spitting droplets of blood from her wounded mouth. "Come on! You can do better than that!"

You decide to shift your weight down to Zeles' thighs, and proceed to use the point of her dagger to spell your name in her flesh. You write your name in blood across her abdomen, across her left thigh, her right thigh, and then you start cutting her wrists as she desperately continues to finger herself with both hands.

As you're about to start removing your own clothes, something in the sea water outside collides with The Seahorse. The impact causes the whole private quarter to jolt, throwing you off of your captain. You collide head first with the wall.

You wake up. Zeles, dressed and fully healed, no trace of blood or damage, stands over you, channeling her healing magic into the part of you that took the most damage. The pain you would have felt in your head is melted away instantly, and the disorientation that followed a nasty concussion dissipates before it even begins. The hum of magic overtakes you. You float off the floor, rotate upright in mid-air, and are set back on your own two feet.

"That cannot be good," Zeles mutters. Her dagger is already back in its sheath on her hip. "It is said that the Nelmu Sea is home to undersea beings both divine and unholy."

You never heard about this. You politely ask Zeles why she neglected to mention this possibility to everyone before you all set sail from Quost.

"Because I didn't want to lose the crew I just hired," Zeles says like the answer is obvious. "Come on, First Mate, we need to see what's happening above deck. Our fun time will have to wait..." Zeles waves her hand across the private chamber door, removing the magic seal she placed when the two of you came in. As the magic fades, the distraught cries for help of your crewmates reach your ears. It is not Zeles who is first out of the room, but you, as you throw open the door and rush to the deck as fast as your feet can carry you.

You arrive on deck. What you see makes your heart stop.

An enormous demonic being with a scaled humanoid body, arms, and claws rises from the water just off the starboard. The sea demon's fists are large enough to smash holes in the ship; it looms high above deck, its single eye glaring down at the scurrying crewmen, and you.

"Abandon hope, ye mortals, for you desecrate the waters of Aae'n!" rumbles the sea demon. "My sea will be your new kingdom!"

The sea demon, Aae'n, lets out a deafening roar and raises a claw to bear down upon you. The claw begins its descent, charged with unholy momentum, with an evil desire to crush you dead.

Sea water explodes off the port side of the ship, as another giant sea being rises into view. This one radiates a warmth that restores hope where hope was lost; a scaled humanoid being, appearing more man than monster. The being shouts, "Aae'n!" and throws out his hand, catching Aae'n by the wrist and stopping the assault ten feet above the ship.

Aae'n snarls. "Ben'ka!"

Their arms shake. The sea demon, Aae'n, and the sea angel, Ben'ka, undergo a contest of strength which, solely dependant on the winner, decides the fate of The Seahorse and her crew. Captain Spirithand joins your side amidst the panicking crewmates running all about.

"Aae'n!" your captain calls out. "I thought you were dead!"

The sea angel, Ben'ka, interjects, "Dark elf! Stay your words, and lend the demon no further—"

Gaining a burst of strength, Aae'n pulls his arm free of Ben'ka's grasp and slashes the sea angel with his claw. Ben'ka cries out, teetering back and falling into the sea with a great crash. The water splashes hundreds of feet high, upsetting the stillness of The Seahorse.

"Well, well... little Zeles. How long has it been?"

You look between Zeles and Aae'n. It seems that Zeles didn't tell you everything about her past.

Aae'n says, "Your mother was ever the treasure of a woman... I enjoyed breaking her, over and over and over."

You start to ask, "Wait, was he...?"

"The sorcerer," Zeles says in disgust. "Sold his soul to the demon world. Became one of them."

"I can smell it..." Aae'n lowers himself down, bringing his large, fanged grin and grotesque face to Zeles beside you. "The desire. You want to be torn apart. Just like your mother. I see that the magic spell I'd woven has not waned." He sniffs deeply and draws himself back to full height, overlooking you.

"Bastard!" Zeles says.

"Wait," says you. "Who's Ben'ka?"

"No one," Zeles replies. "Ben'ka is just a sea angel. Sea demons and sea angels can never die. Aae'n... can never die."

"You seek a treasure. The Goddess Hand. To dispel my curse," Aae'n says. "My magic cannot be broken! There is no treasure under these waters, foolish dark elf. I'm going to enjoy playing with you..." Aae'n's eye flicks to you. "And you as well, hybrid. When I begin, your feline fear will overcome you, and you will run like the rest of your pathetic crew."

Like the monkril, you, too, are a cross between human and beast. The monkril walk upright as man, bearing the characteristics of primates. Your race, the feligari, hail from Quost's eastern regions. You are more cat than human; your hands have fingers, but your feet are paws. Your fur is black with white patches. To many outsiders, your gender is ambiguous at best, but Zeles knows that you are a male feligari. It's part of the reason she likes you.

Aae'n presents his fist. "This is how I shall begin."

A cloud of magical energy encompasses the demon's hand, swelling until it starts to break off. Swatches of magic rain down around you and Zeles, attaching itself to the fleeing members of your crew. One by one, they begin to explode, showering the deck in the blood that once flowed through their bodies. Each sickening burst stains your clothes and your fur, and there's nothing you, nor Zeles, can do to save your crew.

In but an instant, your ship has become a bloodbath. No one was left alive, except you, and Zeles.

Zeles doesn't move, nor does she speak. Rooted to the deck does she remain, and her hope is fading fast. Aae'n turns his one-eyed stare to you again.

"Hybrid... I sense in you an affection not entirely unlike mine. You want to hurt her... don't you?"

"No!"

"You know she will never perish. It was I who made Zeles eternal... immortal..."

"My mother died to Yeg," Zeles whispers. "Not even your magic stands a chance in the face of a giant's onslaught. Fool."

"Is that what your father has been telling you?" Aae'n laughs. "It is true, she escaped my clutches. It is true as well, she brought herself before the King of Giants. She was never slain. Even now, she serves the giants. She is their pet... their toy... and I can have her back whenever I choose."

You feel Zeles' hand on your shoulder. She yells "Move!" and pushes you away from her, hard. Aae'n casts a spell that traps Zeles in a halo of dark energy, binding her elbows to her body by invisible forces. Electric bolts feed on the dark elf, snapping her everywhere, from her head to her toes without cease. Helplessly writhing in Aaen's hold, Zeles screams.

And screams.

And she keeps screaming.

And the only time she stops screaming is to gasp for air, so she can continue screaming.

And all you do is stand there and watch, knowing she can't die. Nothing in the world can kill her. As he channels his painful magic into Zeles, Aae'n whispers into your mind.

You're afraid, but you enjoy this. You want to see her scream. You want her to bleed. You want her to sing for you.

You shake your head.

Oh yes. You can. And you will. Take my blessing.

An object appears in your hand, drawing your attention away from your tortured captain. As she continues to scream, the electric bolts blinding the night in rapid flashes of blue, you find yourself gazing upon a magic wand. This wand is gnarled, old, and carved with demonic runes, the meaning of which you don't understand.

Focus your desire, and let it be done. You will enjoy it.

The electric bolts of Aae'n's dark halo cease, but the halo remains, keeping your captain bound in place. Completely worn out, having gone through hell, Captain Spirithand raises her head with what remains of her strength, looking to you. Where once she would have welcomed your worst treatment, she manages to say, "Don't..."

She will scream for you. She will love you.

Zeles' mouth says no, but your body says yes, and so you imagine the wand harnessing your lust for your captain. The wand vibrates and crackles with dark energy, making your hair and fur stand on end. You hold the wand aloft, without direction – you simply know what to do.

Zeles screams, "No! Don't!"

And it happens. Unseen blades of evil hack your captain's arms and legs from her body in four easy strokes. Her arms fall to the deck, her legs fall on top of them, and her body remains suspended in the air by Aae'n's spell. Zeles screams louder than ever, but the sound of her scream is the exact opposite of the sounds she made in her private quarter.

She truly doesn't want this. Yet, you want it all the more. The demon has ahold of you, but you don't want to let go.

Don't stop. Keep going.

Bloody stumps seem to be growing out of Zeles' body. New arms and legs, brought by Aae'n's curse.

What are you waiting for? Continue.

You want to continue. You want to break Zeles any way you can... but she won't like it. If she doesn't like it, you won't like it, either. You hold the wand in front of you again.

Zeles shrieks, "Please!"

An invisible claw rips Zeles' skin off, clothes in all. A bloody figure made of meat writhes helplessly, her voice strained from screaming too much.

Continue...

No...

Continue...

No!

Continue!

Never!

Zeles' skin grows back, and her hair with it, all within a minute's time. Completely nude and covered in blood, Zeles looks to you, silently begging you not to use the wand again. Your grip around the gnarled curves of the wand tightens. You want to use it again. But now you're resisting.

You have to hurt her!

She doesn't want this!

Is that what she would have you believe?

I know she doesn't!

The sea demon's voice starts to grow faint. He says something in your mind, but you can't understand it. Now a different voice is speaking to you.

Feligari! Cast that cruel device overboard!

You turn and throw the wand over the side of the ship where the sea angel stood before. The wand enters the bloody water with a splash.

You know what you must do to break Aae'n's spell!

You do? No, you don't. But you do know what you truly want to do with Zeles. You walk across the blood-stained deck, your paws leaving prints in red. Silence is the night in which your crew died. Without Zeles, you're nothing. It's time to show her what she means to you. You pass through the halo of dark energy, ignoring Aae'n's protests. Wrapping your arms around Zeles, you hold her close to you.

You sneak your hand down behind her buttock, and slide your fingers into the warmth that is Zeles. You remember her fits of lust, how she masturbated in front of you with her own dagger protruding from her chest.

Zeles quivers in your arms. "K...Kipochai... oh... Kipochai..."

"I'm here," you whisper lovingly into the dark elf's ear.

Aae'n looses another deafening roar, startling you.

"I will slaughter you both again and again and again!"

"You will do nothing!" bellows another loud voice. Like before, the water off the port side of The Seahorse bursts, and an enormous scaled body rises from the sea. Ben'ka makes his return. "Dark elf! Feligari! I bestow upon you my shield! Aae'n wields only death, but death can be overcome with life! You know what you must do!"

A dome of white light falls over you and Zeles, burning away Aae'n's dark halo. Free to move now, Zeles wraps her arms around you, and doesn't let go.

Outside the dome, you and Zeles watch as Ben'ka gives the stern of The Seahorse a firm slap, sending the ship skipping across the sea water, beyond ramming speed, away from the sea shaking battle that follows. Ben'ka leaps and tackles Aae'n into the sea, leaving you and Zeles alone.

"This light," Zeles whispers in wonder. "It is an angelic spell. Kipochai... take me."

"What?"

"Make me yours! I... I want to bear your child!"

"I—"

"A thousand! Take me a thousand times!"

Zeles is already attacking your pants, forcing them from your waist. You pull your feline tail free of the slot in the rear, allowing your pants to fall. Cast in the ivory light of sea angel's make, you and Zeles unify, as you enter the dark elf.

"Oh...! Oh! Scratch me, Kipochai! Bite me! Rake me! Make me bleed, but take me harder!"

Zeles' stoking awakens the animal inside you, and before you realize what you're doing, you've already lifted Zeles off her feet and thrown her to the deck. You pounce on top of her, sliding inside again, but this time you give her the roughest treatment you could. In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-in-out—

She moans and screams. You kiss her all over, but you scratch her at the same time with your claws. And Zeles loves you stronger for it.

The two of you keep going until you climax at the same time. She bucks her hips, and you throw your head back, as the pair of you cry out to the skies above. The dome of white magic sitting over you flickers, but doesn't fall.

There's a hum of energy, and you become erect once more. Full of energy. As if you haven't taken her yet.

"Again...! Again!" Zeles says. And you do.

The process is repeated, until you both climax, and you pull out again. You start to climb off her, but she pulls you back.

"Again!"

The dome of white energy flickers like before. You're ready to go again. Fatigue is gone. The special part of you stands erect again, and you slip inside Zeles once more... and it feels the same as it did the first time.

You climax.

"Again, Kipochai, again..."

And you do it again. The magic dome continues to stoke the fire burning inside the two of you.

\--

Hours go by, and neither of you have moved from the same spot. The dome flickers, and you're ready to fuck Zeles yet again, like so many times before. Zeles can't get enough. And you can't get enough either.

"Shove it in my mouth now!" Zeles says.

So you impale the dark elf's throat, while you bury your tongue deep inside her. North and south, your legs and hers on opposite sides.

Climax. The dome flickers.

"Now," you say, "sit on my face!"

And the two of you fuck that way. Climax. Repeat.

"Tongue my ass, Kipochai!" Zeles says.

Climax. Repeat.

"Take my balls, Zeles!"

"Take my clit, Kipochai!"

You two climax again. The dome flickers. You're ready to go again.

"When is this going to end?" you find yourself asking.

"Remember what I said?" pants Zeles. "Take me. Take me a thousand times."

The energy dome flickers in approval.

And you look at her.

"We'll be fucking for ages!"

"I'm ready for you. Here I come ♥!"

The End.


End file.
